Eddie's Proposal and Peddie's Marriage
by fanficsrule2019
Summary: Future Peddie one shot for HOA One Shot Day! Please R and R! I hope you like it! :)


Eddie's Proposal and Peddie's Marriage

Eddie smiles to himself as he walks into the old jewelry store on 5th Avenue. He's been going in there every single day for the last two weeks after work, trying to find the perfect ring for Patricia. He and Patricia have been dating for six years, so he finally decided to tie the knot. He walks up to the counter and smiles at Rose, the very nice old woman that owns the place. "Hey, Rose. Did you get anything out of the new shipments for me?"

Rose smiles at Eddie and nods. "I got a couple of nice rings out. I put them in the back. I'll go get 'em real quick." She walks off into the back of the store and disappears.

Eddie's phone beeps and he takes it out. He reads the new texts message from Patricia.

**Where are you, Weasel!? You were supposed to get home thirty minutes ago!**

Eddie laughs and types and sends his reply.

**Relax, Yacker. I had some extra paperwork to do. I'll be home ASAP.**

Rose comes back and sets three small velvet boxes on top of the huge glass ring case. She opens them to reveal the rings. "I hope you pick one of these, Eddie. We won't get another shipment until next month!"

Eddie looks at the first one. It's a simple silver band with intricate swirl designs all over it and a beautiful medium-sized black diamond in the middle. He shakes his head and looks at the second one. It's a simple gold band with black vine-like things etched into it and a small black diamond in the middle. He shakes his head again and looks at the third and final one until next month's shipment. It's a simple silver band with intricate swirl designs all over it, just like the first, but the diamond is different. The diamond on the third is medium-sized, too, buts in the shape of a skull.

"I'll take that one!" Eddie exclaims as he points to the third ring.

Rose smiles and picks up the ring. "I knew you'd pick that one. That's why I had it made at a special factory here in New York." She walks over to the cash register and and hits a few buttons with her index finger. "That'll be five hundred dollars."

Eddie hands Rose the money, takes the ring, and puts it in his jacket pocket. He smiles and hugs Rose over the counter. "Thank you, Rose. I really appreciate it. Call me if you ever need anything."

Rose pats Eddie on the back and pulls away from the hug. She pokes him in the chest. "The same goes for you, young man."

Eddie chuckles and walks out of the jewelery shop, thinking about how to propose to Patricia.

LINEBREAK

Eddie walks into his and Patricia's house and hangs his jacket on the coat rack. He takes the ring out and puts it in his pants pocket before walking into the kitchen. "Honey, I'm home!"

Patricia laughs and looks up from the book she was reading at the kitchen table. "I noticed that when you slammed the front door."

Eddie laughs to himself and sits beside Patricia at the table. "What are you reading, my beautiful girlfriend that like never ever reads. Ever."

Patrica blushes and turns the page of her book. She smacks Eddie on the shoulder with it. "The Hunger Games! Joy called me and said that the series was really good, so I went to the book shop and bought it. And she was right, too. It's great and Peeta sounds like a real hunk."

Eddie puts his hand on his chest and gasps. "You think a fictional character is hunkier than your boyfriend!?"

Patricia laughs, noticing Eddie's sarcasm. "Pretty much."

Eddie thumps Patricia's shoulder and walks into the living room. He grabs his laptop and sits in his favorite chair against the wall. He goes on Google and types in 'Great ways to propose to your girlfriend' in the search engine.

2,000,000 results come up and Eddie sighs. He cracks his knuckles and leans back in his chair. "It's going to be a long night," he thinks while clicking on the first result.

LINEBREAK

At 11:30 that night Eddie hears footsteps, so he closes his laptop quickly. He sees Patricia walk into the living room in her pajamas. "Hey," she says while walking up to him, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Eddie kisses Patricia's cheek and smiles. "Goodnight, Yacker."

"Goodnight, Slimeball."

Eddie opens his laptop when Patricia is out of sight. He turns it off and runs a hand through his hair. He didn't like any of the results, so he calls his dad.

"Hey, dad. I know it's like three in the morning in England, but I really need to talk to you."

"It's fine, Eddie. What do you need?" his father says on the other line.

Eddie looks at the ring sitting in the palm of his left hand. He clenches his fist and sighs. "I got a ring today and I really want to propose to Patricia tomorrow, but I don't know how. Can you help me?"

Eddie hears his dad laugh. "I proposed to your mother in my backyard. Your grandmother had made us dinner and I set up a little dinner date in the backyard. We ate and hand a good time. When we were done I proposed and she said yes."

Eddie's eyes widen and smiles happily. Why didn't he think of that! "Dad, you just gave me the best idea! Thank you so much! I'll call you later! Bye!"

"Bye, son."

Eddie scrolls through the contacts on his phone. When he finds Rose's he calls it. He knows that she'll be up because she always stays at the shop to put out the new jewelery. He smiles even bigger when he hears her on the other line. "Hey, Rose? Remember when you said if I needed anything to call you?"

LINEBREAK

Eddie fixes his tie in the mirror in his and Patricia's bedroom. He decided to propose to Patricia like his father did to his mother, so he's getting ready for the dinner date. He fixes his hair, puts on some cologne, and knocks on the bathroom door. "Are you ready, Yacker!?"

The bathroom door opens and Patricia walks out. She's wearing a stunning black dress that stops at her knees. It has a small sleeve for one shoulder, but the other is uncovered. It also has sparkles around the bottom, on the sleeve, and around the neck. She has her hair in a high ponytail and light makeup on her face.

Patricia laughs at Eddie face. "I'm guessing you like it?"

"You look beautiful," Eddie chokes out.

Patrica blushes. "Thanks, Slimeball." She walks toward the bedroom door and notices that Eddie's not behind her. She turns around and sees Eddie still standing there with his mouth still open. "Come on, Eddie! You can't stand there all day!"

Eddie snaps out of his Yacker induced "trance" and heads toward the backdoor with Patricia. When they walk outside he hears Patricia gasp. He smiles. "Do you like it?"

Patricia looks at all the rose petals on the ground and the candles on the table. She laughs. "I love it."

Eddie and Patricia sit down and start to eat.

Halfway through their meal, Patricia takes a sip of her wine and asks, "Who cooked this food!? It's amazing! And don't say you did because you burn everything you try to cook!"

Eddie laughs and puts his hand on his pocket. The ring's still there. He's glad Patricia hasn't noticed. "Rose. She's a nice old lady and an old friend of mine."

Patricia nods and her and Eddie finish their food.

When they're both finished Eddie gets up. "Patricia, can I tell you something?"

Patricia gets up, too, and stand in front of Eddie. "Of course, Eddie."

Eddie takes Patricia's hands in his own and gets a little nauseous. It's now or never. "Patricia, I started crushing on you the first time I saw in the student lounge at school when you woke me up from my well deserved nap. My crush kept getting stronger and stronger, and I'll admit, I tried to ignore it at first. But I finally realized that I couldn't. I've loved you for six years Patricia, and I need to ask you something that could change our lives forever." He gets down on one knee and takes the box out of his pocket. He opens it up and reveals the ring. "Yacker, will you marry me?"

Patricia tears up and gasps. She smiles and hugs Eddie tightly. "Yes!"

LINEBREAK

Patricia smiles at herself in the mirror in the bathroom of the church where her and Eddie are getting married. She sees Joy behind her, wearing her purple maid of honor dress. "You look beautiful in that dress, Trixie."

Patricia turns around and hugs Joy. "You look beautiful, too, Joyful."

Joy laughs at the old nickname. She looks at the clock in the wall above the sinks. "It's almost time, Patricia. We better get out there."

Patricia and Joy hug each other once again and they walk out of the bathroom and toward the church's sanctuary.

LINEBREAK

Patricia smiles at Eddie and all of her old friends from high school as her father walks her down the isle. Her and Eddie couldn't choose who they wanted for their bridesmaids and groomsmen, so they chose everyone. Patricia chose Joy as her maid of honor and Nina, Amber, Mara, KT, and even Willow as her bridesmaids. Eddie had chosen Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, and even Mick as his groomsmen.

Patricia stands in front of Eddie and listens to the minister talk. She catches the eye of Piper and she smiles at her. Piper smiles back and gives her a thumbs up. Patricia laughs to herself

"You may now say the vows."

Patricia and Eddie share their vows and take the rings from the ring bearer, Piper's two year-old son named Jacob. They put them on each other's fingers and hold hands as they wait for the minister to say the words they've been waiting for.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Patricia and Eddie share the most passionate kiss they've ever had as they hear the cheers coming from everyone, especially Amber's.

"Peddie!"

**Hey, guys! This is my one shot for HOA One Shot Day 2013! I hoped you like it! I'll have the next chapter of Accidental Love up later! Please review, follow, and favorite, guys! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


End file.
